Tragedia y Lágrimas
by SoyoSoha
Summary: este fic participa en el #RANTOBER de Moon Erebos


Este fic participa en el RANTOBER de Moon Erebos por su cumpleaños, estarán divididos entre los dos fandom, Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, Algunos contienen SEXO explícito. Espero disfruten.

DÍA 1: Tragedia y lágrimas -Francotirador

A.A. (Aclaraciones y Advertencias) Harry Potter Universo alterno, Pareja Remus y Lily , sexo, muerte de un personaje (Leve Sirius x James) Palabra: Francotirador.

La pelirroja colgaba la ropa y su esposo acunaba a la hija de ambos en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una nana poco conocida

-No entiendo cómo le hacen – susurró desde el interior James a Sirius mirando a sus amigos – siempre parecen tan felices, aún con la tragedia del ese año – miró a la pared de la sala donde la pintura era de otro color y un cuadro tapaba la evidencia de un doloroso recuerdo

-2 años atrás-

Remus leía las noticias con su esposa usando sus piernas como almohada y jugando con el borde de su manga para ddistraerle (lo que era realmente fácil al tratarse de ella)

-Lily creo que debemos mudarnos – susurró cerrando el periódico y mirando a la niña que dormía en su cuna – "águila" sigue atacando, esta vez fue en el piso de abajo pero pronto nosotros seremos su objetivo, Deneb corre más peligro que Harry, siempre en su cuna es un blanco fácil, no quiero que te pase nada ni a los niños

-Supongo que tienes razón – dejó la manga de su esposo y miró a la puerta que llevaba a el cuarto de Harry, el pequeño con solo 4 Años era tan hiperactivo como la pandilla de su Remus cuando eran jóvenes – Harry estará bien, de eso estoy segura, pero no podemos correr riesgos – se sentó y se acomodó en el sofá sin dejar de estar tocando la mano de su esposo.

Luego que Deneb naciera la joven pareja decidió no tener más hijos, no estaban mal económicamente pero tampoco deseaban una familia muy numerosa, Lily se operó para no poder tenerlos y cuando regresó del hospital comenzó la pesadilla en el edificio. Un francotirador comenzó a matar gente al azar disparándole de edificios lejanos, reventaba la cabeza de uno o dos integrantes de la familia, desaparecía un tiempo, y cuando ya comenzaban a olvidar el suceso disparaba nuevamente.

-Aún si fuese el niño más rápido del mundo no podemos arriesgarnos – aacarició la mejilla de su mujer y la besó lentamente.

-Remus, Deneb está en su cuna – La pelirroja protestó inútilmente tratando de alejar a su pareja

-Si quieres que me detenga no la uses como excusa – sonrió y la volvió a besar sabiendose ganador pues ella rodeó su cuello inmediatamente cediendo al beso – sabes que nunca me lo niegas – acarició la cintura de su mujer y suavemente la recostó en el sofá subiéndole la falda y sonrió al acariciar sus bragas húmedas.

-Vamos al cuarto – pidió ella – sabes que estaremos más comodos – Sonrió empujando a Remus y caminó al cuarto, cuando llegaron el cerró la puerta – que ansioso – rió y comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba a la cama.

Su esposo la quedó mirando, era tan hermosa como cuando la conoció, con solo 30 años podían decir que estarían juntos siempre. Se habían conocido a la edad de 11 años cuando comenzaron a asistir a un internado privado, se hicieron mejores amigos de inmediato, luego se integraron al grupo de Sirius, James y Peter.

Al ingresar los 5 a la universidad juntos el amor de ellos fue cada vez más notorio, James, enamorado de la pelirroja abiertamente, alentó a su amigo para que se confesara, aún estudiaban cuando se casaron y luego de graduarse Lily quedó en estado, Harry era el más mimado por James y Sirius que si bien estaban solteros no perdían oportunidad de acostarse entre ellos.

Remus tomó por la cintura a su mujer y la besó con ansias acariciando tiernamente su espalda llevándola hasta la cama mientras ella lo desnudaba. Jadeó cuando Lily comenzó a masturbarlo

-No sabes cuanto me encantas Remus – susurró en su oído antes de sentarse en la cama y comenzó a lamerlo mirándolo a los ojos , lo metió en su boca acariciando la punta con su lengua cuando estaba más afuera

-Lily – acarició el cabello de la mujer, cerró los ojos y movió sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por ella, luego de unos minutos la acostó en la cama y la besó acariciando su cintura y bajó sus dedos para separar sus piernas – te amo – le susurró sobre los labios mientras entraba delicadamente en ella y se movían acompasadamente.

Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja llegó al orgasmo y el se corrió en ella, se acurrucaron y se durmieron abrasados, algo que ya era común para ellos, con dos hijos los momentos íntimos era escasos y los largos minutos de descanso aún más.

Luego de unas horas Deneb comenzó a llorar, ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y fueron a ver a la pequeña, Lily le preparó un biberón mientras Remus la cargaba y mimaba, Harry salió de su cuarto con una manta como sombrero

-Harry – Remus rió – ¿Qué traes en la cabeza hijo?

-Un gato de mantas – respondió como si fuese lo más normal – el señor cobijas

-Bien – su padre sonrió enternecido – tú y el señor cobijas pueden ayudar a mamá a preparar el desayuno – el niño asintió y fue con su madre que le dio un cuchillo para pelar una manzana

Harry se puso a caminar por la sala y se apoyó en la única pared totalmente blanca del apartamento, Lily estaba por decirle que tuviese cuidado para no manchar el suelo cuando sucedió. A lo lejos se escuchó un disparo, el cristal de la ventana se rompió, Remus protegió a la pequeña con su cuerpo recibiendo una bala en el hombro, Lily dejó caer el azucarero y antes que diera un paso otro disparo se escuchó, esta vez directo a la cabeza del pequeño que cayó al suelo sin vida.

-¡Harry! – el grito de la mujer resonó por el lugar corrió a tomar al pequeño en brazos presionando la herida inútilmente. Escuchó a lo lejos a su esposo arrastrar la cuna a un lado protegido y dejar a la pequeña en ésta antes de acercarse a ellos – Remus – estaba por pedirle ayuda a su esposo cuando recordó la herida de este. Siendo la mujer consiente que era dejó al pequeño y le sacó la camisa para presionar la herida, había perdido a su hijo, no perdería al amor de su vida el mismo día.


End file.
